NaLu Week
by Blue0203
Summary: NaLu Week 2015. Short, short stories using the prompts.
1. Prompt 1: Wander

**Hey! It's finally NaLu Week! I'm so excited! Each chapter will have it's own summary. All are short and just for fun! I would enjoy reviews!**

 **This is the shortest thing I've ever posted and it's annoying me, but I'm busy all this week so I can't sit down and write. Hopefully this will satisfy some NaLu Week needs.**

 **Prompt #1: Wander**

 **Summary: Natsu wanted to go back, he swears to God, but he just couldn't yet.**

Natsu took a look around the place he arrived at. A dingy field in the middle of nowhere, where all the flowers are dying. Well, it was winter, so he knew why they were dying.

"Natsu. Why can't we go back?" His blue furred exceed and best friend asked. Natsu sighed before answering.

"Because I'm not strong enough to protect them yet." He droned the routine answer out, having already told Happy many times. He said this, but that was only part of the reason. The other reason was a secret. Something he would never say out loud. He wasn't prepared to see her.

Her blonde hair that shone in the sunlight and her big brown doe eyes were too much for him. And once those eyes started to gloss over with tears, he would be done for. He could already feel the urge to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness for leaving. Forgiveness that he didn't deserve, but dearly wanted.

So, he opted to put returning off and wander about. To try to become more strong. To not feel the need to beg for her forgiveness, which he would do anyway.

Wandering. To walk or move in a leisurely, casual, or aimless way. Natsu didn't now if he would call this wandering. He wasn't exactly walking leisurely, since he was training, and he wasn't being aimless, because, once again, he was training. He guesses the word wandering came to mind because he was putting off returning. Returning to his family and friends. To his guild.

"Let's rest here, Happy!" Natsu said, sitting in the field of dying flowers. Happy nodded sleepily before taking a nosedive into Natsu's lap. Natsu softly smiled at the exceed he had raised and leaned back, himself feeling a bit sleepy. Natsu rest his head on his hands and thought, yes thought, about what he was doing.

Was it right for him to allow himself to continue to wander when his friends and family are (probably) awaiting his return impatiently? No. He knew it was wrong, but I t didn't stop him. All because he was too afraid to face her, the girl he found out he loved right after leaving her. He left her at such a bad time, too. She had lost and important friend, like he had lost his father, and yet she lost another friend because he up and left. He was such a bad friend.

Natsu figured that they all cursed him out for leaving just like that, without saying good bye. That they all felt a small amount of hatred for him. He hoped they would be able to get past that when he returned, even if he didn't deserve it. He slowly closed his eyes and an image of her popped into his mind. The reason he continued to wander.

His eyes snapped open. He wasn't able to deal with looking at her without feeling sad and depressed. He shouldn't feel this because he left her all alone, but he did. He regrets leaving her. She doesn't know this though.

"Natsu, I miss them. I miss Fairy Tail." Happy said.

"Me too, Happy. Me too." Natsu mumbled.

"Most of all, I miss Lucy." Happy continued. Happy felt Natsu tense under him when he said that. Happy winced, he had forgotten how Natsu reacted to her name.

Natsu bit his lip, looking off into the distance. He really missed her. So much that his heart felt like it was in pieces at the moment. He wanted to go back. He wanted to touch her. Feel her to make sure she's real. But he couldn't. He couldn't allow himself the pleasure of seeing Lucy once more. He needed to punish himself longer for doing this. For hurting himself, Happy, and Lucy.

"Happy, if you want to go back, you can. You don't have to stay with me." _Just because I'm wandering doesn't mean I have to drag Happy along with me_ he thought. He ran his fingers through Happy's fur, resulting in a purr from the exceed.

"I want to stay with you, Natsu." Happy said through purrs. Natsu smiles sadly and patted him.

"If you ever want to leave me, just say so." Natsu whispered sadly, laying his head against Happy's forehead. Happy nodded, but knew he would never, and Natsu knew too.

"Natsu, do you love Lucy?" Happy asked. Natsu nodded, not caring about admitting it. Happy was his best friend and deserved to know. "Why don't you go back to her?" Natsu flinched at the anticipated question.

"Because I don't deserve her." Natsu answered. Happy's head tilted, staring at Natsu confused.

"That doesn't matter." Happy countered.

"Why not?" Natsu questioned, nor sure where Happy was going.

"Because you'll end up wandering back to Lucy at the end of each adventure." Happy yawned, right before falling asleep.

Natsu thought about what Happy said and realized he was right. No matter what happens and how many people are hurt, Natsu always ends up at Lucy's side at the end of each adventure. This was just another adventure. He's going to end up wandering right back to Lucy soon enough.

Natsu picked a dying flower from the ground to stare at it. As he twirled it in his hands, a gust of wind came and blew it out of his hands. He noticed it was in the direction of the guild. Of Magnolia. Of Lucy.

"Happy. I know where we are going next." Natsu whispered.

Because he knew he would end up wandering straight back to Lucy once this was all over.


	2. Prompt 2: Gratitude

**Prompt #2: Gratitude**

 **Summary: When her gratitude gets the better of her.**

"She's coming!" Happy shouted, flying under the table to hide.

"Shush, everyone! Quiet down!" Natsu ordered, turning the lights off and ducking underneath the table with Happy.

The other members of the guild found hiding spots in the dark, occasionally tripping over chairs or other people because they weren't able to see anything. The doors opened, and a red head came in first. Erza. She was tasked with the job of bringing Lucy to the guild at this time.

"Hurry up Lucy! They're waiting!" Erza screamed behind her. She had told Lucy that Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Erza and herself were going to go on a much needed job. She didn't bring up Lucy's birthday once.

Lucy dragged her feet into the guild, upset that she hadn't gotten a "Happy birthday!" from anyone. "I'm coming!" Lucy whined, speeding her pace up. She walked into the guild, glancing around. "Why're the lights off?" She asked, walking toward the light switch. Just before she got there, all the members jumped out.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

Lucy jumped at the surprise, unsure of what was happening. She looked around to see everyone smiling and cheering. There were decorations all over. Streamers from the ceiling, balloons tied to chairs, banners hung, and tables were set up with food for the party. Food like chicken, pasta, slices of bread, and pizza. There were desserts out too. Such as cake, cookies, and brownies. Of course, there was also the much needed strawberry cake that a certain red head loves.

Tears came to Lucy's eyes. She couldn't believe they had set this up all for her.

"This is for me? Am I dreaming?" Lucy asked, to make sure.

"No, Lucy. This is all for you." Erza told her.

Lucy rushed into Erza, hugging her hard. "Thanks, Erza!" Lucy said happily.

"You shouldn't thank me. Natsu was the one who organized everything." Erza told Lucy. Lucy looked at her in surprise.

"Natsu? Organize? Are we talking about the same Natsu?" Lucy asked, not believing what she was told. Erza nodded, confirming what she herself had said. Erza knew it would be hard to believe.

Lucy looked around the guild, searching for her pink haired partner. She saw Juvia stalking her beloved Gray-sama. She saw Jellal, dressed as Mystogen, staring at the Red haired Mage she was speaking to. She saw Lisanna walking around with drinks on her tray, helping her older sister Mira out. Lucy finally found Natsu eating off a plate while sitting at a table.

Lucy started to walk to him, getting a few "Happy birthday"'s during her short journey to the Mage. Happy was sitting with him, but when he noticed her coming toward them, he got up and flew over to Charla, where he started a conversation. Natsu glanced up at that, wondering why his best friend and exceed left him. "Lucy!" He shouted, smiling hugely at her.

"Natsu..." She trailed off softly. Natsu stared at her confused, not sure why she seemed sad. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, falling to the floor.

"L-Lucy! What's wrong?" He asked, very concerned. Lucy stood in front of him shaking. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying of joy, Natsu. I couldn't believe you went through all this just for me." Lucy told him. Natsu got up from his seat.

"Aw Lucy. I had help. Mira cooked the food and everyone decorated the guild. I was just the one who suggested it." Natsu said, scratching the back of his neck. Lucy looked up, smiling through the tears.

Lucy felt gratitude for Natsu and all he did for her. All of his help and when he saved her, all of his moments with her, she has no nothing but thank him. The gratitude she felt overwhelmed her.

"Lucy?" Natsu called her name our, trying to get her attention. She shook her head, coming out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Happy birthday!" Natsu told her, his fangs coming out when he smiled. That was it for Lucy. The gratitude she felt, the happiness, it pulsed through her. She ran into Natsu, wrapping her arms around his waist. Natsu wasn't prepared for it and he tipped over, bringing Lucy, who was clinging to him, down with him.

Lucy fell right on top of Natsu. They paused, staring straight into each others' eyes.

The guild members noticed them on the floor, looking as though they were about to kiss. Many of the men wolf whistles at them, resulting in a bright blush from both mages on the ground. Both of them stared wide eyed at each other. Lucy quickly pushed herself up, trying to get up too quickly. She slipped and fell back on top of Natsu, who let out a small groan.

"Sorry Natsu." Lucy said embarassed. She tried pushing herself up again, but this time didn't get far. In the time she was apologizing, Natsu snaked his arms around her waist. When she tried to get up, he tightened his hold on her waist, pulling her closer. "N-Natsu...?" Lucy trailed off, not sure what to ask.

"Can we stay like this?" Natsu asked. The guild members cheered at Natsu's bold move and question.

"W-we r-really have to get u-up." Lucy said, trying to get up.

"Then can I at least give you your present here?" Natsu asked, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Lucy sighed and nodded a yes. "Close your eyes then." Natsu whispered to her. Lucy rolled her eyes and followed the instructions. If she had left them open, she would have noticed a blushing Natsu getting closer to her face and the members getting excited. Her eyes snapped open when their lips met. Natsu broke apart and whispered "I love you, Lucy."

Lucy stared at him in shock. "I-I... I love you, too..." Lucy whispered. The guild members stared at them, cheering them on.

Lucy burrowed her head into Natsu's chest. She really shouldn't have let the gratitude win over her.


	3. Prompt 3: Transformation

**Prompt #3: Transformation**

 **Summary: Remembering her old adventures makes her realize how much she has transformed because of him.**

"Lucy!" A young girl shouted. Lucy turned to find Wendy running toward her.

"Hey, Wendy! What can I do for you?" Lucy asked. Wendy caught up to the blonde and stood there catching her breath for a minute.

"Natsu... He wanted me to give this to you." Wendy said after catching her breath. Wendy held out a folder. Lucy opened it to find the first request she did with Natsu and Happy. Find and destroy a book.

"That's right! I asked to see it!" Lucy said, remembering why she was teciving receiving it.

"Well, I'm going back to the guild. See you, Lucy!" Wendy said, waving at the blonde. She turned around and ran back off to return to the guild. Lucy waved back.

"This... I can't believe it's been so long since this." Lucy said to herself. She could remember it clearly. The first job she ever took.

Lucy could remember how they took that job. First, Natsu got her to join their team right after she said Celestial Mages never break promises. Second, Natsu shaped her a job. There was a caution about a pervy man who was recruiting blondes to be maids. She remembered screaming and wanting not to, but remembered she couldn't break her promos. What's worst is that Natsu and Happy we're only kidding about her infiltrating the mansion as a maid, but she went along with it. She recalled how she didn't want to destroy the book because she found out the author was her favorite. Lucy after immature then. They didn't complete the full job though, and didn't get paid.

What followed next was Natsu and Happy tricking her to go with them on an S-Class request. Well, more like making her go along for the reward of a golden key. When Gray tried to drag them back, they knocked him out and brought him along to a demon island. There, Gray faced his past, they (sort of) completed the job (after Erza arrived angry and ready to bring them back before Gray convinced her to help with the request), and the (sort of) destroyed the moon.

Next was the war against the guild Phantom Lord. Phantom attacked first, resulting in Fairy Tail attacking their guild hall, during of which Lucy got kidnapped. Natsu was the one who saved her. Of course, it didn't end there. Phantom Lord's mobile guild hall came. They destroyed the guild hall and managed to capture Lucy a second time. Natsu, once again saved her, and Lucy had the chance to save Natsu too. Then, Lucy found out her father caused it all.

Lucy went home. She had to talk to her father. She didn't expect to be followed by some mages though. When she got back, she was dolled up to reunite with her father, where she threatened to make him an enemy if he ever attacked the guild again and cut herself off from him. As she was leaving, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy came running up to her in a panic. They were afraid she was leaving the guild.

Next was Erza being captured by her old friends. That was the first time she seriously thought her pink haired partner died. He had raced to save Erza from her best friend (and now love interest), Jellal, when the council used Etherion to blow up the tower they were in. When the smoke cleared, she saw lacrima where the tower was. Natsu brought it down.

Then came Laxus' betrayal. Right before this time, Gajeel and Juvia joined the guild, which now had 3 Dragon Slayers, though everyone thought it was 2 because the 3rd kept it a secret. Natsu and Gajeel took him down, while everyone elee took care of the floating lightning death traps that Laxus put up.

After that was Nirvana and the guild alliance. The dark guild Oracion Seis was the first Balam Alliance guild they fought. Fairy Tail won the fight with the help of the alliance they made. They met Wendy and Charla there, whose guild turned out to be full of ghosts. Jellal reappeared here with no memories. Jellal gave Natsu power to defeat Brain, though Natsu was still suspicious of him. Together, the guild alliance destroyed Nirvana, which was headed toward Wendy's guild. They went back to her guild, only to find out that the spirit of the master made everything up and Wendy lost her guild. She joined Fairy Tail.

Edolas came next. An alternate world where everyone and everything was the opposite. The guild disappeared, leaving only a few members behind, and the mages were turned into lacrima, which could only be destroyed by Dragon Slayer magic. Gajeel, Wendy and Charla, Natsu and Happy, and Lucy got there differently. They went on to save the mages, with a few bumps and bruises along the way. They returned with a couple extra than expected. First was Lily Panther. Gajeel's exceed. The second who returned was Lisanna, a Mage from Fairy Tail who was thought to be dead and Mira and Elfman's younger sister.

Next was Tenrou. There, the S-Class trails were held to find the next wizard who would upgrade to S-Class. Lucy remembered partnering with Cana for this. She helped Cana, who has previously failed 5 times, and they got close. Right as they figured it out, the island was attacked. Searching for Zeref, who was apparently on the island, Grimore Heart, the second dark guild in the Balam Alliance, attacked. Fairy Tail quickly put an end to it, after Natsu had a weird meeting with Zeref. Achnlogia attacked next, destroying the island. Only because of Mavis, the guild's creator and first master, did they survive.

They returned to Fairy Tail getting welcomes and cheering from who was left, which wasn't a lot. Lucy received birthday gifts from her father, who never believed she died. She forgave him. They joined the Grand Magic Games, starting off losing and being booed. When they gained momentum, they were in first place by the end of the second to last day. They found a Dragon graveyard, where Lucy got arrested and the learnt of the Eclispe Gate. Natsu and a few others raced to her rescue while the guild finished the Games, winning. They rescued Lucy and meet the Future Lucy, and the. future Rouge who tried to kill present Lucy. Future Lucy jumped in front, dying instead. Math makes Lucy leave before loses it and losing a fight against Rouge. The Eclipse Gate opened, letting out 7 dragons before Lucy closed it with spirits. Natsu destroyed the Gate and defeated Future Rouge, returning the Dragons to the past. Fairy Tail returned to their guild with cheers.

After that, Lucy's spirits went out of control. They turned evil. Natsu wouldn't give up and tried to save them, all for Lucy's sake. Natsu managed to save her spirits, resulting in Lucy finally realizing her feelings for Natsu.

When Lucy looked back on all this, she couldn't believe how much she had grown, how much she had transformed, all because of Natsu. She went from an immature girl to a woman in love. Being with Natsu, falling in love with Natsu, it has transformed her so much.

All of these experiences... They have caused a transformation in her.


	4. Prompt 4: Smoke

**Prompt #3: Smoke**

 **Summary: No matter when it is, he always smelled like smoke.**

The sunlight flowed into Lucy's apartment where she spelt peacefully. Her eyes twitched at the light source, causing her to wake up earlier than she wanted. Lucy yawned and turned over in her bed. She was gracefully met with a hard chest and strong arms that wrapped around her.

Lucy struggled, trying to get out of her new predicament. This has never happened before. Should she try to wake him up? No, she didn't want to see his reaction to this. She settled on pushing him in the chest firmly, hoping she wouldn't wake him up. He just pulled her tighter against him.

Thats when he noticed. When her face was pressed tightly against him, she noticed how he smelled. It was like smoke, coming off a fire. Which, if you thought about it a different way, it was since Natsu was a Fire Mage and they had just finished a mission last night.

Lucy gave up on getting away from her partner and settled herself against him. She cuddled into him, finding that it was the only way to be confortable when pressed against someone. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep again.

If she had kept them open, then she would have noticed a huge grin and oynx eyes staring at her.

A week later, and with no mention of the cuddling that happened, Lucy got her second whiff of Natsu. They were in the guild, seeing if there was a mission that they liked. Unfortunately, there hadn't been, so Natsu took up fighting with Gray.

How did this lead to her getting a whiff of Natsu? Simple. Gray felt the need to punch Natsu straight in the face, causing him to fall backwards. She just so happened to be walking past the dangerous fight in order to ask Levy a question.

Now, here she was on the ground with one pink haired Dragon Slayer on top of her.

"Whoops. Sorry Luce!" He said, quickly getting off of her and restarting the fight. However, it was too late and Natsu's aroma found its way into her nose. Smoke. He smelt like smoke again. She guessed it was because he was hitting Gray with some fire attacks.

Later that day, it happened again. Lucy was able to smell Natsu's scent once again. They were heading to the location of the request they had decided on. Sadly for Natsu, it was too far to walk and they had to get onto a train to get there.

As soon as Natsu was on the train, he was down for the count, groaning. Lucy took her seat and pulled out a book, getting confortable in her seat.

"Luce... Ugh... Can you...you open the...window?" Natsu asked, almost barfing. Lucy nodded and quickly did so. "Thanks." He mumbled. Natsu climbed to his feet and hung himself out the window. The wind did nothing but blow his scent toward her, and she smelt smoke. It was always smoke.

She quite enjoyed his scent of smoke.

Later into the job found them fighting a powerful enemy. The Mage managed to semi-knock Natsu out, and then headed toward Lucy. The Mage towered over her easily and she found herself shaking. The Mage smirked before stabbing her in the stomach with a sword. A roar closely followed.

Natsu saw what had happened and was beyond angry. He easily beat the shit out of the Mage and quickly made his way to Lucy. "Luce. Lucy! Are you okay? Answer me!" He said angrily, pulling her closely. Lucy coughed into him, slowly arising. Taking a deep breath, she found that the smokey scent of Natsu filled the air around her.

It soothed her.

Lucy healed quickly and found herself back at the guild two weeks later. Natsu was no where near her, but Gray was. She glanced at the Ice Mage, wondering if his scent would make her feel the same way as Natsu's. The Ice Mage saw her watching him and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Gray asked. Lucy bit her lip and shook her head. "There's obviously something wrong! Spit it out!" Gray pressured her with narrowed eyes.

"It's just, lately I've..." Lucy trailed off, not sure how to say it without making him laugh.

"What? I promise I won't laugh." Gray offered. Lucy looked at him gratefully.

"Lately, I've been finding the smell of Natsu was soothing. I was wondering if I felt the same with you or if it was different." Lucy mumbled quietly.

Gray turned red in the face, trying not to laugh. After a full minute of trying to force it back, Gray finally busted out laughing.

"you said you wouldn't laugh!" Lucy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I'm... Im sorry. It's just that I think I know why you feel that way." Gray said through his laughter. "But, if you want to try first, go ahead!" Gray said, opening his arms up for a hug. Lucy dived into the hug, shoving her head into Gray's chest to smell him.

It didn't have the same effect. Gray smelt like fresh snow. She liked Natsu's smokey smell better.

At that exact moment, Natsu came into the guild. He saw the girl he loved hugging his friend/rival (who knew he liked Lucy) hugging each other. Natsu lost it, shoving himself between the pair. Gray stared in shock at Natsu while Lucy smiled softly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked Gray angrily. Gray held up his hands in surrender, not wanting to fight Natsu as the way he was now.

"Lucy wanted to check something. I hope she found it." Gray said, turning and walking away.

Natsu turned toward the blonde with a questioning look, only to receive a hug from her. She took a deep breath of his smokey scent and sighed happily.

"Yup. I definitely like your smell better." Lucy mumbled into a very confused Fire Dragon Slayer's chest.

She loved how his scent of smoke never changed, no matter what was happening.


	5. Prompt 5: Need

**Prompt #5: Need**

 **Summary: Whatever she needed, he gave gave it to her.**

At first, Lucy thought he was just trying to make for losing more than half the reward on the last mission because he burnt the town down. She had gone to the guild in shorts and a tank top because of the high temperature, which resulted in her complaining a lot about it.

"It's too hot!" Lucy complained, throwing herself onto the table she was sitting at with Natsu. "I need a strawberry milkshake." She declared.

"I'll get it." Natsu said, standing up quickly. He walked over to the bar and asked Mira for what she wanted. Once Mira was done, she handed Natsu the shake, saying "I didn't think you liked strawberry milkshakes, Natsu."

"Oh, I don't. This is for Lucy." Natsu said, turning and walking back to their table. He missed the huge smile Mira had on when she heard and the big thumbs up she gave to Lucy, who was very confused at it.

Natsu set the milkshake down, and settled back down in his seat. Lucy gave him a confused look but shrugged and went on to enjoy her milkshake.

It started to get weird after a week. Every so often, Lucy would mention she needed something, like lunch, for which Natsu got her pasta, or to take a bath, which Natsu actually carried her over his shoulder to her apartment and started the bath for her. The lunch she didn't mind, it was her favorite, but what got her thinking was when Natsu tried to give her the bath she said she needed. She shivered at the memory. He finally allowed her to do it herself when she Lucy-kicked him out of the bathroom.

That's when Lucy came to her theory. Natsu was giving her whatever she said she needed. She wasn't sure if it was exactly that, but she knew she just had to test it out, and test it out she did.

* * *

It was a great day in Magnolia and Lucy knew she would enjoy it even more later on. Why? Because she planned to test out her theory in the guild that day.

As she walked to the guild, she went over her plan in her head. Well, she actually didn't have a plan. She decided on winging it after giving herself a headache trying to think of what she should say she needed. It couldn't be too easy for him to get or something predictable because then he would willingly do it straight away (she thinks). It had to be surprising.

Lucy opened the guild doors lost in thought, absentmindedly waving to everyone who gave her a warm welcome.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira said as she was wiping the bar down. Lucy smiled at her but said nothing, still deep in thought.

"You okay, Lucy?" Mira asked. This brought Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry Mira! Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Lucy said.

"What are you thinking about? Can I help?" Mira asked this, getting the feeling it had to do with her favorite ship or Natsu and Lucy. Lucy gave her a calculating look, before deeming it was alright to talk to Mira about it.

"Well, I've been noticing that every time I needed something when Natsu was around, he would get me it. I wanted to see if this was true or not." Lucy told her in a whisper.

Mira gasped excitedly. "I know what you should say you need!" Mira said excitedly, before leaning to Lucy and whispering her plan in Lucy's ear.

"I don't know if I can do that, Mira." Lucy said, biting her lip. That would be kind of embarrassing. Scratch that, not kind of. Definitely embarrassing. Plus, the guild she was in would never let her live it down.

"Come on Lucy! It would show you the truth to your theory and also maybe get him jealous." Mira said, trying to pressure Lucy into doing it.

"But..." Lucy trailed off, not sure.

"We could always get someone to try to do it, just to get him to if it looks like he's hesitating." Mira added to the plan.

"Okay, but who would we get to help?" Lucy asked.

Mira scanned the guild before her eyes lit up. Who better to use than Natsu's biggest rival in the guild? "Gray! Get over her!" Mira ordered, knowing he wouldn't argue if she ordered it.

"Gray?" Lucy squeaked. "I couldn't ask him to do that." Lucy mumbled.

"Come on! It's perfect!" Mira told her.

Gray jogged over, making sure not to keep Mira waiting. "What's up, Mira? Hey Lucy!" He said.

"We need your help. Before we tell you what, we need you to agree." Mira said. Gray thought about it, but shrugged. What harm could it do?

"Alright." He said.

Mira smirked evily, scaring both of them, before telling Gray the plan.

* * *

"I'm back!" Natsu shouted. He kicked the guild doors in and quickly found Lucy in the guild. "Hey Lucy!" He said happily.

"Hi Natsu." She said, trying not to blush because of what she was about to do.

"Do you need something?" Natsu asked. Lucy had been staring at him in what seemed like shock. Lucy took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say, and nodded.

"Natsu." Lucy paused, taking a deep breath. "I need a kiss." Lucy said.

Silence filled the shocked guild

Natsu stared in shock. This was not what he was expecting. He didn't know what to do.

Gray saw that he was hesitating and snickered. Looked like he was going to be able to annoy his rival. "If Flame Brain is too scared to do it, I'll do it!" He offered, hoping Natsu would step up.

"I'm not scared, Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked. He stood up and walked over to Lucy, pulling her into a hug, and earning a deep growl from Natsu. The growl sent shivers down his spine but he continued. "I seriously wouldn't mind doing it." He said, pulling her tighter.

"I'm sure!" Natsu shouted, before pulling Lucy to him and smashing his lips against hers. The guild cheered for them, happy that they finally kissed. Natsu pulled away and turned a glare toward Gray. "And stay away from Lucy!" Natsu yelled, pulling Lucy tighter to him. Gray held his hands up in surrender, and walked away.

"Good job, Gray!" Mira whispered to him as he passed.

"We're just lucky Juvia wasn't here." Gray muttered back, gaining a serious nod from her.

Natsu turned back to Lucy with a smile. "Hey... Natsu?" Lucy called his name.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, almost losing himself in Lucy's scent.

"Thanks for always getting me what I need." She said, putting her head against his chest.

"Your welcome." Natsu muttered, tucking her head under his chin.

She loved how he would get her what she needed.


	6. Prompt 6: Glory Days

**Prompt #6: Glory Days**

 **Summary: She couldn't help but remember the glory days and want them back.**

WARNING: This is about the Taratarus arc! Don't read this if you don't like spoilers and aren't caught up with the **MANGA**!

Lucy couldn't help but remember the old days of the guild. Back when the guild hall was actually standing. Back when everyone was together. Back when Natsu and Happy didn't leave her and would be with her almost every second of every day.

She couldn't help but remember back when she was able to laugh and feel joy with all her friends. Back when she went on all those adventures with Natsu and Happy, Erza, and Gray. Sometimes even little Wendy went with them with Charla tagging along.

Yeah, those were the good, old, glory days. The past she was proud of.

Those days were far better than the present that she lives in now.

Now, she was separated from the people who were her family. Her home which was her guild disbanded after the hall was destroyed. One of her keys, Aquarius, let her key be destroyed so Lucy could call out the Spirit King to save her and all of Fairy Tail. So many bad things happened in so little time. Her heart aches thinking about it all, but there was one thing that topped all of those. Natsu left her.

Natsu blamed himself for a lot of what happened because he wasn't strong enough. As a result, he left her and Fairy Tail to train for a bit. She wasn't told how long he would be or where he would be. Only that he was leaving. Also, she wasn't exactly _told_. Natsu sent her a letter, a _fucking_ letter, saying that he was leaving. He didn't say bye to her in person. Needless to say, Lucy was angry and heartbroken

That hurt her. Lucy felt so many feelings toward Natsu, not that she voiced her most special feeling, love, to him, but she was sure he could see at least a few of them. Lucy thought he would know how she would react to him leaving.

Because she didn't want to feel herself aching in emotional hurt, she let her mind wander to the better days.

The glory days. The past which she loved more than the future which she hated.

For Lucy, the glory days were peaceful because of Fairy Tail. She knew that the words "Fairy Tail" and "peaceful" shouldn't be in the same sentence, but they were to her because they were family. They were the most important people in the world to her.

Natsu, a Fire Dragon Slayer, was the man she was in love with. He had a fiery, short-tempered personality. He never let the chance to fight get away from him. He somehow found ways to sneak into Lucy's bed while she was sleeping, and she eventually gave up in stopping him from doing that. He never let her feel sad for too long, always finding someway to cheer her up. Although, there were some times that he was quite annoying, but she loved him for that also. Above all other memories would be her most important of him. He was the one to bring her to the guild. He reached his hand out for hers, inviting her in. She would never be able to repay him for that.

Happy was Natsu's Exceed. He was an annoying blue haired, talking cat that always manages to embarrass Lucy. He even teases, she means teased, her about her love for Natsu. Happy would always hit on Charla, another Exceed in the guild.

was an Requip Mage who knew how to fight and win. From breaking up Natsu and Gray's fights to beating 100 monsters, she would always come out on top. She only lost once from what Lucy could remember, and that was against Jellal, her old best friend that was possessed. Erza loved eating strawberry cake and would hurt anyone who said it was bad or knocked hers shuddered, remembering one time when Natsu knocked it over

Gray, an Ice Mage, never failed to get into a fight with Natsu. They had special nicknames for each other. Gray was like a brother to her and he protected her just as much as Natsu. Gray also had a stalker named Juvia, who would keep her "love rivals" away from her believed Gray-sama.

Wendy, a Sky Dragon Slayer, was like a little sister to Lucy. With her magic, she could heal most injuries and she was an important member of their team. They wouldn't be alive without her.

Charla was Wendy's Exceed, who Happy had a crush on. Happy was always turned down though. Charla could also see the future through visions, but they scared her a lot.

There were so many more people in the guild she could think about. Like Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Master, Laxus, Mira, and many more. All of them helped her someway. They would always save her from danger, just like a family.

She wished she was living in the glory days.

When Natsu was present. When the guild hall wasn't destroyed. When her family was always somewhere near. Now, she knew where only a few old guild members were.

The glory days was the best time in her life.

Lucy had finally found a family that she would love and they would love her back. She was gifted with awesome pseudo-siblings that she would never give up. Lucy eventually developed special feelings for a certain pink haired Mage during this time. This time, the glory days, she would never forget. They were forever in her memory.

Lucy smiled sadly. She wanted the glory days back. She wanted her family back. She wanted her lover back. She wanted Natsu.

"That's it!" She decided, suddenly becoming less sad and more determined then ever. "I will get my glory days back!"


	7. Prompt 7: Happy

**Should I do the bonus day prompt tomorrow? Review yes or no please!**

 **Prompt #7: Happy**

 **Summary: Happy had a plan to get the two to go out.**

Happy narrowed his eyes at the two people he wanted to get together. They were the two people who would always look after him. He, Happy, wanted to make them happy.

He needed a plan.

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. She found a note lying on her bed. It was written hurriedly and sloppily, but it was sweet.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _I know how you like puzzles,_

 _So here is a scavenger hunt for you._

 _From Natsu_

Lucy smiled excitedly. "I can't wait to start!" She said, grabbing the other piece of paper that said _read second_.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Here's an easy one. Seriously, even Gray could get this one._

Lucy chuckled, knowing that Natsu was insulting Gray by writing this.

 _Go find the 'Cupid' of Fairy Tail._

 _From Natsu_

Lucy smiled brightly, already figuring this clue out. The 'Cupid' of Fairy Tail was obviously Mira. She should've knew that Mira would be included in this. So, off she went, heading toward the guild she loved so much.

Lucy was glad Natsu did this for her.

* * *

Happy chuckled evily, glad Lucy didn't catch on. He made up a scavenger hunt, along with Mira, to get Natsu and Lucy to go out together. They planned this for Lucy, knowing she would never pass up a scavenger hunt, but they had no idea how to get Natsu to the restaurant where they made reservations for the two. They hoped that they could figure something out when the time comes.

Happy raced to the guild, wanting to tell Mira it was about to start.

"Mira! It's starting!" He told her as soon as he entered the guild. Everyone else gave him confused looks be let him be. Mira nodded, smiling happily.

Happy then raced out of the gulf, needing to plant a few more clues for Lucy.

* * *

Lucy reached the guild, opening the door and scanning the guild for the white haired barmaid. "Mira! I need you!" She shouted. The other members were curious as to why. She was the second one to come in shouting for Mira. They thought about it and figured that she was just doing some of the 'matchmaking' that she enjoys, and they knew just who she wa paired with. A pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer called Natsu.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira said happily. Lucy glanced around and leaned into whisper, causing everyone else to look toward Gajeel because he would be able to hear what they said.

"Do you have anything from Natsu left for me?" Lucy asked her quietly.

"Of course!" Mira told her, dragging her behind the bar and handing her and envelope.

"She asked if something was left for her from Natsu." Gajeel told everyone.

"What would Natsu have left for her?" Gray asked, turning to see Mira handing Lucy an envelope. "What do you think is in the envelope?" Was his next question. Everyone shrugged, having no clue as to what it was.

Lucy hugged Mira and ran out of the guild. "Let's ask Mira!" Gray said as soon as Lucy left. They all walked over.

"Mira! What's Lucy doing?" Levy asked, with everyone else listening to the conversation.

"Happy arranged a scavenger hunt for her, but wrote that it was from Natsu. We're trying to get them to go out together at a restaurant." Mira said. Levy gasped happily.

"Plan NaLu has started!" Levy yelled. Everyone cheered, ecstatic that it was finally happening.

Natsu and Lucy would finally end up together.

* * *

Lucy opened the letter, excited to see where she would be going next.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _You know Happy and I would do anything for you. Especially digging up a tree for you. Alright, I think that's a big enough clue. Don't want to make it too hard!:)_

 _From Natsu_

Lucy didn't know if she should be offended by this. Did he think she didn't understand? She had to go find the cherry tree they dug up for her. She took off, running to the park. Her feelings for Batsu were growing larger and larger, almost exploding out of her chest. She wanted to hurry up and finish this and find Natsu.

Once she arrived at the park, she ran over to the tree. It still looked uprooted and the grass was growing back. She walked around the base of the tree, searching for the next clue.

She found the envelope and ripped it open.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Go home and change into a dress,_

 _please don't get too stress and make a mess,_

 _and then come to this address:_

 _1384 Main Street, Mangolia_

 _From Natsu_

Lucy felt like she recognized the address, like she's seen it before. That's when she realized. It's the new fancy restaurant she's been dying to go to. Lucy grinned and ran home to change.

* * *

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, flying into their home where Natsu had been all day. Natsu turned to see Happy looking worried. "Lucy needs your help!" Happy said, hoping that Natsu wouldn't see he was acting. Natsu shot up From his sitting position.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned and already prepared to fight.

"Someone kidnapped Lucy and brought her to that new fancy restaurant! I think they're trying to...to..." happy stuttered, faking a shudder. "To make Lucy date them!" Happy revealed to the tense Natsu.

"What?!" Natsu exploded, standing up and storming out of their house. Happy winced, hoping that Natsu would destroy the place.

* * *

Natsu stormed into the restaurant, searching for Lucy and the bastard he already hated with a passion. Searching for the blonde, he finally found her waiting for someone at a table. She looked stunning wearing a red dress that went down to her ankles and she wore red high heels to match. She was wearing a silver necklace and earrings that shine, but not more than her. Her hair was braided down her back in an elegant way, leaving him to think that she had Cancer do her hair. He didn't think she would willingly come here looking like that forcefully.

"Lucy!" He shouted, running over to her. She looked up, smiling when she saw him.

"Natsu! Thanks so much!" She said as she got up and hugged him.

"Huh?" He asked, not sure why he was being thanked.

"Thanks for the scavenger hunt!" She told him.

"Scavenger hunt... Never mind that! Where's the bastard that kidnapped you and forced you to come here?" He questioned her angrily.

"What are you talking about? I followed the scavenger hunt you made and ended up here." Lucy explained.

Now, Natsu wasn't smart and was very dense, but that didn't mean he didn't understand what was happening. He had one blue haired Exceed to thank.

"Oh! Right! You're welcome, Lucy!" He said, letting his anger leave and sitting down with Lucy.

Happy watched from outside, glad that nothing was burnt down.

Happy knew he would be the reason that Natsu and Lucy would end up dating.


End file.
